These Little Conversations
by linaerys
Summary: Pairing: Nigel and Woody. Nigel talks to his sister--some mild angst.


**Author:** linaerys  
**Title:** These Little Conversations  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Nigel/Woody  
**Summary:** Nigel talks to his sister--some mild angst  
**Note:** This story is kind of a sequel to my last story that got Nigel and Woody sort of together. I see Woody and Nigel's interactions as full of difficulties--in my world Nigel is bi and wouldn't have a problem dating Woody for real, but Woody is mostly straight, in love with Jordan, and probably just experimenting. I see him as a good enough guy to be a little ashamed that he can't give any more--he and Nigel are good friends--but not willing to make any changes, either. Plus, if it were all happy, how could I get Nigel and Bug together in a later story? g

**These Little Conversations**

"Yeah, Bea, I know . . . please love, just not right now. . . . Yes, maybe in a couple months or so." The ME's office was as quiet and dark as Woody had ever seen it, and even through the closed door of his office, he could hear the one side of Nigel's conversation.

"I don't know how you're more tapped into the Boston single's scene than me," Nigel continued. Woody had been planning to check on some trace evidence that Nigel had been working for him and, _yes, admit it_, see if he was free for dinner or something more.

"Don't worry about me, Bea, I can take care of myself . . . . yes, well, I won't be making that mistake again. . . . No, I don't know how serious it is." Through the glass window Woody could see Nigel rubbing his forehead.

"How's da? . . . No, I'm not trying to change the subject, just . . . ." Woody vaguely recalled Nigel mentioning a sister Bea in England.

"Sorry, I know it's late there--God, sorry, it really is late. . . . thanks, you too . . . I can't really tell you that much. . . . The pronoun game? I am not! . . . Well, why should it matter?" Now Woody could see Nigel grinning into the phone.

"You're not hearing the patter of little feet either way, believe me. . . . It's not like that. . . . I'm just being realistic, for once. . . . Probably so, but this is worth getting hurt over." Then Nigel looked annoyed again.

"'If he really loves me' . . . ? Someone needs to take away your romance novels. If you're going to yell at me . . . . yeah. . . . . I'm not even sure if closeted is the right word." Nigel snorted, "'Straight' is probably the word you're looking for . . . well, you know me love, my appeal crosses all boundaries. I'll be careful, I promise. Thanks for listening . . . love you too. Goodnight."

Woody tried to look like he was just coming down the hall when Nigel came out of his office, but from his raised eyebrow, Woody could tell he had not been very convincing. "Where is everyone?" Woody asked.

"Jordan has the night off," said Nigel.

"That's not what I meant."

"Bug is with his many namesakes," continued Nigel, "and everyone else has gone home."

"Huh," said Woody, "I didn't know you guys ever went home."

"I don't know about that," said Nigel, "I think you've seen _some_ evidence."

"Well, maybe I just didn't think you ever went home alone," Woody whispered. Then, in his normal voice, "Did you want to grab some dinner . . . ," he cleared his throat, "or something."

"You know me," said Nigel flirtatiously, "I'm always up for something." They got in the elevator.

"I thought you never told your sister it was a 'he'," Woody whispered as they descended.

"The security systems only get video here, not sound," said Nigel, "so you nuzzling my ear is going to look a lot more suspicious . . ." Woody jumped back quickly. "It's not nice to listen at people's doors."

"I'm a detective, I can't help myself."

Nigel crossed his arms over his chest. "Bea's a good guesser," he said. Woody opened his mouth to say something else, but then the elevator doors opened on the parking lot. Nigel followed Woody's car on his bike back to Woody's apartment. It wasn't a long drive, but Woody was glad for a few moments to think.

They got inside and started to kiss when Woody pulled back for a moment and looked Nigel in the face. Nigel tried to look away, then looked back. "What?" Nigel asked. "Are you getting everything you want?" Woody swallowed hard.

"Yes," he said, "but what about you?"

Nigel smiled, perhaps a little sadly. "Oh, there are compensations," he said, and leaned in.


End file.
